


Higher Love

by ArcticLucie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Tower, Crack Treated Seriously, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki is high af, M/M, POV Clint Barton, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark Has A Heart, unexpected drug reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: The god of mischief can't handle his Nyquil.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 185





	Higher Love

“Uh, guys?” Clint’s voice wavered as he walked into the kitchen where Tony, Thor and Natasha had congregated for lunch.

“You know the rules, Barton,” Tony said, lips tugging up into a smug smirk. “Last one in gets the bread butts.” With eyes locked on Clint, he made a show of biting into his thick BLT complete with overly loud moans and mmms as tomato juice and mayo dripped down the corner of his mouth and clung to his goatee.

Clint rolled his eyes and looked to the other Avengers. “I think I broke Loki.”

“An impossible feat, Barton,” Thor said, strutting over to him. Clint did his best not to flinch when the god’s hand pummeled his shoulder and gave the joint a good squeeze. “My brother does not break.”

“Which makes the whole thing a lot more comical,” Clint said, wiggling free from Thor’s grip and spinning around to walk back out. He didn’t bother explaining, the heavy galloping of footfalls behind him letting him know they’d all find out what he meant soon enough.

“What did you do, Clint?” Natasha snickered as she caught up to him, her sandwich wrapped up in a paper towel. He thought about snagging the delicious looking piece of bacon hanging out the side, but he valued his fingers. And his life.

“He said he wasn’t feeling well so I gave him some cold medicine. Guess it didn't jive with his alien DNA because now...,” he broke off, waving his arms wide as they all entered the common room.

Loki stood before them with a lampshade on his head and a fluffy cream-colored rug acting as a makeshift robe draped over his shoulders. He wore nothing else, his body naked and the rest of him stark raving mad. “I’m the king a’ Midgard!” he slurred, moving to pick up one of Clint’s arrows to use as a scepter.

Except the one he grabbed had an exploding tip on it, Clint noticed. “Loki, you might wanna put that one down, unless you want to blow us all up.”

“Silence you miserable Midgardian malcontent! Before I smite thee with thine own arrow!”

Clint shrugged. “Just a suggestion.” He made it a point to ignore Nat as she giggled behind her sandwich in a failed attempt at shielding her eyes from Loki’s pale alabaster skin that seemed to glow iridescent. Clint had to resist reaching for his shades.

“Just when I thought his Elizabethan English couldn’t get anymore annoying,” Tony groaned before shoving the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth, sucking on his fingers and releasing them with a pop.

“Are you feeling ill, brother?” Thor asked, the only one in the room wearing an expression of concern. “Why have you disrobed?”

“Tis true I was ill, brother, but I am better now. Thanks to… what did you call it, little hawk?”

Clint cringed at the nickname, scoffing his disgruntlement before replying, “Nyquil. It obviously wasn’t designed for aliens.”

“You mean gods,” Loki corrected.

“Whatever.”

“Come, Loki. You need rest,” Thor said as he took a few steps toward him.

“I need,” Loki paused, then instantly shifted into the mirror image of Thor, an equally naked Thor, “my hammer.” He rushed over to Mjölnir and attempted to lift it. Eww, Clint didn’t need to see that. He turned around to pick up the arrow Loki had inadvertently dropped and made sure to move his quiver out of the impaired god’s reach while Mjölnir had him distracted.

Loki had both hands firmly curled around the handle when Clint turned back. He panted and huffed as he struggled to lift it. “Who… so ever holds… this hammer, Norns help me… if he be worthy, shall possess, ungh, the power of—”

“What’s going on in here?” Steve asked when he and Banner entered. The four coherent Avengers turned to face the new arrivals and Tony gave an animated yet abridged version of the afternoon’s events. In hindsight, someone should’ve kept their eyes on the overmedicated god.

“Loki,” Natasha admonished, “Put that down!” All eyes refocused on Loki who had returned to his Asgardian form in all its glory.

“Where are his clothes?” the Captain asked, quirking a brow in confusion. His question went ignored.

“That is not your toy,” Tony scolded, moving toward Loki so he could take the gauntlet the loopy god had picked up. Before he got a chance, Loki slipped on the glove and pieces of Tony’s Iron Man armor began to cover his body. “Jarvis, what are you doing?”

“Sorry sir, but it seems his magic is unstable and interfering with my systems.”

Tony ran over to Loki and did his best to manually remove as much as he could. “Get his naked body out of my suit!”

“I am working on it, sir.”

A laughing fit had half the Avengers unable to lend a hand, but the other half stood in relative alarm at the fact that they might soon have to deal with an essentially inebriated god decked out in Iron Man’s suit.

“This could get bad, you guys,” Clint reminded them, but he didn’t know how much they’d understood through his inappropriate cackling.

“My suit can’t be dry cleaned, Loki,” Tony grumbled as he continued to strip him piece by piece. Thankfully, Jarvis regained control and the suit began to disassemble itself.

Clint sighed in relief, as did the rest of the room, when Tony peeled the gauntlet off Loki’s hand. Loki crossed his arms and huffed as he started to pout, and that almost had Clint rolling on the floor. The sight of the god of mischief sulking like a petulant child would stay with him until the day he died.

Loki’s eyes shifted into something close to sultry as he reached his hand out to cup Tony’s cheek. “You’ve always been my favorite, Stark,” he cooed, his fingers moving to thread through Tony’s hair.

The room fell silent, and Clint swore he heard Tony gulp.

Tony laid a gentle hand on Loki’s wrist and removed the god’s hand from his hair. “I’m flattered,” Tony said, “But even I have boundaries when it comes to intoxicated damsels in distress.”

“Ahh,” Loki said as he morphed into his female counterpart. “Perhaps you’ll find me more pleasing in my feminine form.”

Clint choked, eyes going wide as he gawked at Loki standing naked with her arms outstretched, long, dark hair covering her breasts... until it didn’t. Averting his gaze, Clint looked over to Steve who had his eyes covered by Natasha in her attempt to preserve his wondrous virtue. And Thor had his face buried in one of his hands as he shook his head in disappointment, or maybe embarrassment.

“Actually, Loks, I kinda liked you before.”

In an instant, Loki transformed back into his usual form, staring starry-eyed at Stark as he stroked his goatee. “You like me?” the god asked, far too tender for Clint’s taste, the moment a tad more intimate than he felt comfortable witnessing.

Bruce cleared his throat. “Well, I think you’ve got this under control, Tony,” he said before making a hasty retreat, his laughter following him down the hall.

Steve scuttled out after.

“Tony are you s—” Thor started.

“Yep, I got 'im,” Tony replied, waving a dismissive hand.

“Get some rest, brother,” Thor said before he walked out.

“Attention all Midgardians,” Loki announced, trying unsuccessfully to climb up on a coffee table. He swayed wildly and Clint half expected a faceplant before Tony grabbed his biceps to steady him. “I hereby state my intentions for the Man of Iron. If he shall, hic, if he shall have me, I pledge my, hic, undying fidelity, and together, we shall rule the nine realms!” Loki proclaimed.

“Ohhkay, moving a bit fast there, buddy,” Tony said. “How about we get you to bed and leave world domination for the second date? Jarv, put on some Mozart, will ya?”

Clint shared a look with Nat as the music started before following her out of the room. Tony had things under control. Besides, they’d all seen more of Loki in the last five minutes than they ever cared to.

“Eye bleach?” he asked Nat.

“A complete memory wipe would be ideal.”

He let out a laugh. “I’ll tell you one thing, though.”

Nat raised a brow in question.

“I am definitely throwing out the Nyquil.”


End file.
